Leading Light
by Azureila
Summary: Usai berdansa dengan penghuni neraka, mampukah dua insan ini—untuk pertama kalinya—melaju bersama? Alternate Ending dari manga/anime canon. Mello/Near.


**Leading Light**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note adalah properti milik Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: Usai berdansa dengan penghuni neraka, mampukah dua insan ini—untuk pertama kalinya—melaju bersama?

**Warning**: Diawali dan diakhiri dengan metafora. _Alternate ending_ dari canon.

Didedikasikan untuk **Sylvia**, konselor pribadi sekaligus partner diskusi di tengah malam buta; untuk **Isumi-chan**, sahabat yang membuat saya banyak tertawa; untuk **Anoctnymous**, yang telah menuliskan _**Gravitasi**_—fanfic Mello/Near yang begitu indah—untuk saya; untuk **Sanich**, atas perhatian, dukungan, dan kebaikan yang menghangatkan hati. Tak ketinggalan, untuk **semua orang yang tak bosan-bosannya mengajak saya pulang**—terima kasih karena telah menjaga rumah kita. Saya sayang kalian semua :)

* * *

><p><em>Dari dua naluri yang berbeda lahirlah cinta<em>

_Dalam kontradiksi, cinta semakin kuat_

_Dalam konfrontasi dan transformasi, cinta bisa bertahan_

**-Paulo Coelho**, _The Zahir_**-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Keduanya pernah berdansa dengan iblis—penghuni abadi neraka—ciptaan terlaknat yang tak akan pernah melihat cahaya surga._

_Mereka menantang maut dengan berperang melalui adu otak dan olah gerak. Gigih memberontak dengan langkah-langkah lincah dan menawan yang meradiasikan ancaman-ancaman mematikan._

_Lengah, tawa iblis merekah. Iblis bersikap terlalu pongah. Terlampau angkuh, mengira ia bisa menang melawan dua manusia cahaya. Arogansi tanpa ampun memangsa, menyeret makhluk terkutuk itu kepada kegelapan yang kekal. _

_Iblis tersungkur ke tanah. Terpuruk kalah. Menggelinjang bersimbah darah._

_Mereka, dua insan pilihan, akhirnya membuktikan bahwa __**satu**__ tidaklah lebih berdaya daripada __**dua**__._

**.**

**.**

Terbebas dari belenggu tarian destruktif, keduanya membisu menatap ruang yang terbentang. Ada jarak di antara dua pribadi. Ada spasi yang berpotensi untuk diisi. Konklusi kembali kepada kerelaan hati. Puaskah hanya dengan berdiam diri? Bernyalikah menyeberangi jurang, demi berdansa di dalam sebuah ruang?

Nuraninya mengakui, tak ada kata _**tidak**_ untuk kali ini. Bukanlah penolakan yang menjadi isu utama, melainkan penantian. Dia tahu, dialah pihak yang dituntut untuk maju terlebih dahulu.

Pualam yang dingin memantulkan refleksinya yang melangkah pasti, menapakkan kaki seringan angin, teguh hati memberanikan diri. Didukung oleh proksimitas, kedua mata birunya mampu mengamati tanpa bias. Sosok_**nya**_ kini terlihat lebih jelas.

Segaris bibir yang terkunci. Hidung yang mungil. Rambut sewarna salju yang menyembunyikan keluasan dahi, sebagian kecil jatuh menutupi pipi. Pada sosoknya sepasang bola mata kelabu tertuju, dalam hening menunggu.

Dia sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat, namun belum cukup dekat untuk memahami. Maka, dia pun melangkah lagi. Mengeliminasi ruang hampa senti demi senti.

Hingga akhirnya dia bisa memandang lekuk-lekuk rangka yang menjalar samar di balik pakaian yang melindungi tubuh_**nya**_. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa menyadari seberapa tinggi _**dia**_ telah tumbuh dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa mencium harum tubuh yang khas, menguar dari leher yang separuh terpapar. Aroma itu naik, menunggangi aliran udara, hingga tiba di puncak kepala yang saat ini dengan sempurna menyentuh ujung dagunya.

Jarak merapat, raga mendekat, sarat debaran jantung sehingga nafas pun tercekat.

Meskipun tanpa kata, meskipun suara tiada, petunjuk non-verbal yang terpancar membuatnya tak perlu lagi menduga-duga. Ada getaran yang nyata di kulit_**nya**_, terdeteksi oleh jemarinya yang dengan hati-hati bereksplorasi. Bukanlah suatu reaksi penolakan, melainkan respon penerimaan yang terlalu berat untuk diutarakan.

_Ternyata, __**dia**__ pun sama takutnya seperti__**ku**_, batinnya. _Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa kami pada dasarnya tiada berbeda? Sama-sama dua manusia biasa?_

"Kau siap?" dia berbisik, agak serak.

Anggukan yang disertai labuhan kepala sang lawan bicara di dadanya sudah menyuguhkan satu kepastian.

Keduanya pun mulai berdansa. Perlahan-lahan awalnya, diiringi simfoni rahasia yang mustahil diperdengarkan kepada dunia. Maju, mundur, berayun, berputar, sesekali menghentak. Saling menatap mata, serentak menghela udara. Menghitung _satu-dua-tiga_ di dalam kepala, kemudian mewujudkan langkah-langkah berikutnya di hamparan lantai dansa.

Dua manusia cahaya, selamanya menyala dalam dialektika. Bergerak _**dalam satu**_, bergerak _**sebagai satu**_. Menghadirkan persenyawaan persona yang padu lagi syahdu.

**.**

**.**

_Akan ada waktu-waktu ketika dia bergerak lebih cepat, sehingga partnernya harus memohon, "Mello, tunggu."_

_Akan ada pula masa-masa kala pasangannya hendak kehilangan irama, sehingga dia harus menyemangati, "Ayo, Near."_

_Keduanya larut terbuai. Keduanya tak lagi takut tercerai-berai._

_Nurani telah memberitahu, tak perlu ragu._

_Dengan berdua, mereka pasti akan selalu mampu menghidupkan sang Waktu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

~**Finis~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Senangnya bisa menggambarkan hubungan Mello dan Near dari sudut pandang ilmiah! Metafora dansa tak lain adalah proses dalam menjalani suatu hubungan. Ada banyak teori komunikasi yang berusaha menjelaskan sifat-sifat hubungan antar pribadi, salah satunya adalah **Teori Dialektika Relasional** yang saya gunakan sebagai landasan dari _Leading Light_.

Teori ini menggambarkan hubungan sebagai _kemajuan_ dan _pergerakan_ yang konstan. Orang-orang yang terlibat di dalam hubungan terus merasakan dorongan dan tarikan dari keinginan-keinginan yang bertolak belakang dari dalam diri mereka, seperti mendambakan keterikatan (koneksi) sekaligus menginginkan kemandirian (otonomi). _Kontradiksi_ yang terjadi merupakan fakta yang mendasar dalam suatu hubungan, dan yang menjadi jembatan untuk mengelola serta menegosiasikan perbedaan-perbedaan tersebut adalah _komunikasi_, karena manfaat utama komunikasi adalah menghadirkan _kesamaan makna_,_ interpretasi_, dan_ pemahaman_.

Akhir kata, saya akan senang sekali bila pembaca semua bersedia mengutarakan kesan-kesannya via **review**. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, ya! :D

**~Azureila**


End file.
